Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a touch panel and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, compact electronic apparatuses such as cameras and mobile phones including touch panels have prevailed. The size of apparatus are being reduced, while simultaneously the size of the display unit is being increased, resulting in a smaller exterior area that can hold the main body of an apparatus. When the user uses the apparatus, he or she unwantedly touches a screen with the finger that holds the main body of the apparatus, and a touch button on the screen responds unexpectedly, thus often causing an erroneous operation. In order to prevent such erroneous operation of a touch panel, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-039990 invalidates a button operation when the user keeps pressing a button on the screen for a predetermined time period or longer. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-318393 inhibits from executing processing corresponding to a menu item at a touched position when the user makes a touch-up action after an elapse of a predetermined time period since the first touch.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2011-039990 and 2006-318393 merely prevent erroneous operations caused when the user keeps pressing a predetermined position on the touch panel for a predetermined time period or longer, and problems of erroneous operations caused by only an instantaneous touch on a button with the finger that holds the main body of the apparatus are still unsolved yet.